The invention relates generally to a vehicle floor console.
Many vehicles have a central floor console located between the driver seat and the front passenger seat. In most cases, the floor console extends from below the front dash toward the second row and may include an armrest for the driver and/or front passenger. These floor consoles have been used in vehicles for many years and can vary quite significantly, depending on the type and make of the vehicle. However, a common aspect of many of these floor consoles is the inclusion of a designed storage space. Additionally, the floor console may include transmission controls, such as a shifting handle, and/or a hand brake.